


Beautiful

by Cold



Series: 雛鳥離巢 [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 與雛鳥離巢、歸巢、一根繩子上的蚱蜢一個世界。丹云BE預警





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 與雛鳥離巢、歸巢、一根繩子上的蚱蜢一個世界。  
> 丹云BE預警

  
**"像個傻瓜般充滿遺憾的這首歌......."**  
  
  
  
姜丹尼爾連一次也沒有經歷過所謂的暗戀。  
  
  
雖然大家都說釜山的男人是木訥的，但姜丹尼爾是屬於比較多情的那種類型。  
  
內心是如何想的，他就會如何地把他說出來。  
  
雖然其他人都可以，但我就只想跟你待在一起。  
  
每當他笑著、坦然著對喜歡的人說出這句話時，他總是不了解為什麼有那麼多人都可以藏著掖著。  
  
他是連一點都藏不住。  
  
  
  
**"以前太年幼我還不知道會這樣"  
"那時理順當然的這麼認為"**  
  
  
  
從釜山到首爾，姜丹尼爾都一直熱愛著b-boy。他是個一旦專注於一件事就只能看到那件事的個性。  
  
從初中便開始跳舞的他，為了跳舞他可以做很多事，可以打工，可以離開家裡，也可以來到首爾成為云云練習生中的其中一個。  
  
  
在首爾他認識了很多很多的練習生。熱愛唱歌的、熱愛rap的、或是跟他一樣熱愛跳舞的。在釜山這個地方，有實力的舞者總是很快就會在圈子裡傳開被人知曉，但在首爾，似乎每天都會有一個又一個厲害的舞者出現在姜丹尼爾的面前。  
  
但比起認知到自己不足的挫折，因為熱愛跳舞，姜丹尼爾更多感覺到的是雀躍與欽佩。  
  
  
  
他是有跳舞的自尊心，但更有想跳好的欲心  
  
他不懷疑自己能做好，他需要的只是學。  
  
  
  
Produce101就像練習生的大放出，或許也不完全是，因為三大經濟公司的練習生們還被好好的藏著。但姜丹尼爾已經預想到會見識到多少各式各樣優秀的練習生了。  
  
  
  
看著眼前示範著半小時前才學的主題曲舞蹈的A級練習生，穿著橘色代表B級衣服的姜丹尼爾覺得驚奇又佩服，但轉念一想，他笑開了嘴覺得自己也可以做得到。  
  
  
  
他的確是做到了，還連帶著把他們的小忙內也帶進了A班。  
  
  
  
來到A班的姜丹尼爾，終於知道什麼叫更競爭的環境，雖然練習室裡的氣氛是輕鬆的但空氣中總隱含了一絲的緊張。幸運的是練習生們都很好相處，不管是比他年長的哥哥還是較年幼的弟弟。  
  
他第一個相熟的A班練習生是邕聖祐，親近起來的原因說來也非常搞笑，只是因為跟小忙內ㄧ起去打招呼時，因為忙內太緊張將邕聖祐叫成了孔聖祐，然後被崩潰的邕聖祐一字一句教著重唸，讓他笑得不能自己，所以變得親近了。就連現在，姜丹尼爾一想到當時邕聖祐的表情，還是能呵呵地笑出來。  
  
  
  
經由邕聖祐，他認識了ardor &able 的太鉉哥跟成云哥，他對這兩個哥哥特別有印象，他還記得在初次評價時那首讓全部人為之驚艷的very good跟整組的double A，他特別期待認識他們。  
  
  
  
姜丹尼爾帶著大大的微笑對他們鞠了個躬打了招呼。  
  
「喔，你好，我是ardor &able練習生河成云」河成云果然如姜丹尼爾所想像的有點難以親近，他只是勾著嘴角淺笑著也做了自我介紹，沒有再多說一詞。  
  
「我是盧太鉉」旁邊的盧太鉉也接著對他自我介紹道，然後拍了拍他的肩後稱讚道  
  
「做的好啊」  
  
  
  
盧太鉉厲害的krump一直讓姜丹尼爾念念不忘，現在本人就在自己面前了，他不表達一下自己佩服的心真的說不過去。  
  
  
  
「太鉉哥的krump真的太厲害了啊」一興奮，姜丹尼爾的釜山口音就這麼跑了出來。  
  
  
  
「啊啊⋯感謝喔」那邊的盧太鉉似乎也被他突然的口音跟熱情給嚇了一跳，他尷尬地道謝道。  
  
  
  
「高興死了、高興死了吧」一旁五分鐘前姜丹尼爾還覺得異常高冷的河成云，現在突然畫風一轉的對著盧太炫調侃道。  
  
  
  
「對對，我就是高興死了，怎麼樣？」盧太鉉不甘示弱的回道。  
  
  
  
看著眼前兩個哥哥突然開啟了幼稚園級別的鬥嘴，姜丹尼爾邊笑邊拍起了手。覺得這兩個哥哥實在太逗趣了。  
  
  
  
果然會相信第一印象的人都是傻子。不笑就看起來很有氣場的河成云才是那個更會跟他們一起瘋的哥哥，而相對來看脾氣更好的盧太炫，卻更有前輩的氣場，因為姜丹尼爾就曾看過他太鉉哥不著痕跡的把成云哥的手從腳上撥開的畫面。  
  
  
  
所以不管玩得在怎麼瘋，笑得再怎麼開心，他都不敢造次得把手擱在太鉉哥的肩頭。但成云哥不同，他本來就喜歡跟聖祐哥打打鬧鬧，玩得瘋的時候，他也不介意他們把手搭在他的肩上或是摟著他，就像早就習慣了這種事一樣。  
  
  
  
認識姜丹尼爾的人都知道，他很喜歡小個子的人。小小的總是讓他覺得可愛。像是忙內，像是有時的成云哥。  
  
  
  
真正認識河成云後，姜丹尼爾才知道這哥遠比他想像的有趣多了，他不知道為什麼對方總能把毒舌說的這麼有趣，每次看到他瘋狂的diss邕聖祐總是能讓他樂一整天。  
  
  
摟著難得被回擊賭氣的河成云，姜丹尼爾笑倒在他身上，他想這個哥怎麼什麼事情都這麼有趣。  
  
  
  
雖然平常總跟他們嘻嘻哈哈，但那天在人海中的河成云卻讓姜丹尼爾覺得特別帥氣。  
  
  
他還記得面向人群侃侃而談的河成云，是多麼的有自信與引人注目，難怪有那麼多人會聚集在前面聽他說話。  
  
  
出過道的果然不一樣。真的太帥氣了。姜丹尼爾想。  
  
  
隨著比賽的進行，姜丹尼爾認識了越來越多的練習生，也學到了越來越多的東西，他像塊海綿一樣吸收著各種的東西，他認為既然要成為偶像，那就要什麼都能做好。  
  
  
他想要存活下來，想要出道。現在的他就只能看到這件事。  
  
  
慢慢的姜丹尼爾也發現了自己有了批小小的粉絲，雖然也經歷過投票墊底的事情，但支持的訊息總是讓他覺得不能就這樣放棄。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾覺得他的粉絲都是些很可愛的人，明明知道他不能回些什麼，但總是很勤奮的給他留言。有時他真的很想回報些什麼給他們。  
  
  
而當他偷偷換掉簡介時，他覺得自己好像跟粉絲間有了個小小的秘密。原來有些偶像喜歡劇透就是這樣啊。他偷笑的想。  
  
  
在關掉ig前，他想的是他的粉絲實在太可愛了。  
  
  
  
  
**"說實話 我現在還是"  
"需要被愛的 被獨自留下的時間"  
"越漫長 就越是害怕"  
"沒錯"**  
  
  
  
  
他完了。這是姜丹尼爾唯一剩下的想法。  
  
如果可以他想回到昨天晚上給那個想搞小心思的自己狠狠的一拳。  
  
  
  
經紀人對他又罵又推頭，姜丹尼爾低著頭抿著嘴任他打罵著，心裡卻是一點波動都沒有。在他們最後拿走他的手機後，他想的只是為什麼不早一點收走它。  
  
  
  
智聖哥來到練習室時，他正靠坐在鏡子前想著之後的自己該去哪裡，是要回去釜山嗎？  
  
「傻瓜，為什麼要做那種事？」尹智聖摟過他，將他的頭靠在了自己的肩上。  
  
  
為什麼呢？姜丹尼爾自己也想知道。  
  
  
電視台讓他回到合宿時，姜丹尼爾依舊是不抱著什麼希望的，他甚至連他的衣服都沒有從旅行袋中拿出來。現在想來，這裏的練習生們真的人都很好，沒有一個人擺著臉色看他，親近的哥哥們只是拍了拍他的手臂，而年幼的弟弟們識相的不接近他。  
  
倒是姜丹尼爾自己想找個地洞躲起來。覺得羞恥又抱歉。  
  
  
沒有拍攝的時候，他躲著大家，不吃飯也不睡覺，就只是一個人待在沒人的地方坐著。  
  
  
內心似是空著又像是堵著，讓他沒辦法呼吸。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾也不知道自己坐了幾天，又坐了多久，他很麻木，當有人在他旁邊坐下時，他甚至都沒有吃驚的感覺。  
  
  
他抬頭看了一眼，發現是成云哥。  
  
  
成云哥就這樣什麼也沒說的坐在了他旁邊。隨著時間流逝，兩個人沒有一人開口說話，漸漸的姜丹尼爾生出了一股憤怒與委屈。  
  
  
  
他一邊憤怒地想著這個哥哥為什麼不滾遠一點讓自己一個人待著，一邊又委屈地想問他自己是不是做錯了。  
  
  
現實是他做錯了，但總有一部分的他不知道為什麼這樣錯了。  
  
  
這樣聽起來太像藉口了。他壓下了那些即將漫出口的疑問。  
  
  
「沒錯！做錯了呢！」  
  
  
當河成云突然這樣回答他時，姜丹尼爾內心裡那一點的僥倖與期待被粉碎的一乾二淨。這個直言的哥哥一向有什麼就說什麼的。  
  
  
真的做錯了。姜丹尼爾這下完全地意識到了。像是丟掉了什麼東西，他突然覺得疲憊又空虛。  
  
  
這些都是懲罰。姜丹尼爾想。  
  
  
他沒有回覆，而河成云也沒有再說一詞。他們兩就這麼沈默地坐著。而就當姜丹尼爾以為他們就要這樣坐到天亮時，河成云突然站起了身，準備離去。  
  
  
看著他的背影，姜丹尼爾突然害怕了起來。他害怕他是最後一次出現在這裡，最後一次看著這些哥哥弟弟們，最後一次再在舞台上跳舞。他猛然拉住了河成云的手，啞著嗓子開口問向眼前的這位哥哥。  
  
  
「成云哥⋯我可能⋯可能會下車⋯我該怎麼辦⋯？」  
  
  
當姜丹尼爾抬起被河成云壓下的頭時，他聽到了他這樣說  
  
  
「還沒呢，拼死的活下去啊」  
  
  
而那個帶著責難又執拗的眼神，讓他記住了好久好久。  
  
  
  
  
**"I miss you so much"  
"直到現在才感受到我們之間的隔閡"  
"I miss you so much"  
"就這樣淚水流了出來"  
"可為何我要哭泣呢"**  
  
  
  
姜丹尼爾沒有想到有一天他可以成為produce101的中心然後出道。他感激又感謝有這麼多人可以支持他。  
  
  
  
就像夢一樣。  
  
  
  
姜丹尼爾掩不住自己大大的笑容，在下了舞台的後台，與幫助他許多的導師們榮幸又開心地拍了照。然後在走廊的一側發現了他從釜山趕來的媽媽。  
  
  
他終於有一天覺得自己讓家人們自豪了。  
  
  
也不管攝影機有沒有再拍，姜丹尼爾興奮地操著釜山話就跟媽媽說起話來了。彷彿又回到了小時候因為做了什麼好事而開心炫耀般。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾在最後嘻嘻笑著趁著亂親了媽媽臉頰一口，雖然他的媽媽有些害羞，但溢出嘴角的笑意卻瞞不了他。  
  
  
在拉著媽媽回到休息室前，他視野的角落突然出現了一個熟悉的身影。他抱歉地告知他媽媽要去找一個人請她先等著他後便離開了。  
  
  
那個人在某種意義上，比他更像今晚的主人公。  
  
之前，他不只一次疑惑著為什麼沒有人能看見他。  
  
  
但現在，似乎並不是這樣了。  
  
  
他站在河成云的面前，向他恭喜道。而他有趣的成云哥則是一如既往地調侃他。  
  
  
自從那天晚上他對他說了那句話後，姜丹尼爾就一直想找個機會真心的謝謝這個哥哥。他不會知道那句話、那個眼神對他的力量有多大。  
  
  
正當他想真摯的對他道謝時，一個不巧的手機震動打斷了他。他笑了笑，示意著成云哥可以先看電話。畢竟他想在這個時間點應該有很多人想著要祝賀他。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾看著河成云滑開手機，興致盎然的開始看起了訊息，他耐心地等著眼前這個愉快的人，而當河成云偷笑出聲時，他終於忍不住在心裡好奇起了發信者是誰  
   
  
這是他第二次聽見這個開心的笑聲，究竟是誰能讓河成云發出只有得到三位才出現的笑聲，姜丹尼爾真是非常好奇。  
   
  
在他猜測的同時，河成云已經看完了訊息收起了手機。他問著他要說什麼。  
  
  
很多感謝的話一下子出現在了姜丹尼爾的腦袋，但哪一個好像都不足以代表他的意思。  
  
  
無法形容的心意。大概就是這麼樣的一個東西。到最後姜丹尼爾也沒有擠出什麼撼動人心的話。

 

  
他就只是把感謝原原本本的說了出來，他看著河成云，沒有嘻笑著咧開嘴，只是淺淺的笑著。  
  
  
如果可以，姜丹尼爾想他會希望連他的眼睛也能傳達他的感謝。  
  
  
河成云在看到他如此真摯的道謝後，也揚起了嘴角對他說了感謝。  
  
  
在告別河成云後，姜丹尼爾仍不住地想著剛剛河成云的笑容，他不能否認他有些失望。  
  
  
  
因為就算是一個那麽好看的笑容，他依舊還是個對後輩、對弟弟的笑。  
  
  


 

 **"So beautiful beautiful"  
"因為那是比任何人都還要美麗的你"  
"不要痛苦 不要哭泣 為了你的這首歌"  
"若是聽到了就回來吧"  
**  
  
  
  
隨著出道，來自不同經濟公司的他們搬進了一起的宿舍，開始合住後，姜丹尼爾才開始窺探到了一些不一樣的河成云。就像從鎖孔中偷看寶箱內部那般。

  
  
對於姜丹尼爾來說，河成云這個哥哥就像是只展現了他想展現的個性那般。他能看到的只有他的有趣、照顧與堅韌。  
  
  
在姜丹尼爾的心中，河成云幫他塑造了一個不會放棄的小巨人的形象。  
  
  
但姜丹尼爾看到過的，看過他倒下的樣子。雖然僅僅看過一次，還只是透過電視。  
  
  
電視中播放著低垂著頭的河成云，他說著很羞恥。那是他從未看到過的一面。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾還記得選擇組員的那天，他沒想到來的人中會有河成云，但與其他臉色黯淡的練習生不同，一進門的河成云只是積極的展現自己。

 

他開口就唱了打開吧，而所有人都被他逗笑了出來。

 

漾起了笑容，姜丹尼爾可喜歡他成云哥的這種個性了。就算再艱難，也不曾挫敗的精神，讓看得人總會想幫他加油。

 

如果今天姜丹尼爾可以沒有後顧之憂的選擇隊員，他一定毫不猶豫地照著自己的心意來選擇河成云。

 

沒事的，這樣的成云哥不會有事的。姜丹尼爾一邊告訴自己一邊照著原先的計劃選擇了他們所需的人選。

 

在挑選完後，姜丹尼爾笑得有些抱歉地抱了抱河成云。

他記得他的成云哥雖然沒有像以往一樣回抱他，但還是戲劇性地丟下了一句話。

 

「會後悔的你們！」

所有人又都笑了，大家看著這個哥氣呼呼的離去。抱歉的心情似乎都被沖淡了不少。

 

所以當姜丹尼爾看到河成云當時的訪問時。他不只一次的想到，他是不是也曾經在河成云那不讓人看見的破碎自尊上踩上一腳。

 

因為有著實力，因為懂得退讓，大家在想著為自己活下去的時候，是不是也只看到了他想被大家看見的一面。

 

如果可以姜丹尼爾也想看見河成云那不易被人發現的一面。讓他像那時他拉自己一把那般，成為對方偶爾失落休息的地方。

 

他會說為什麼哭了，不要哭，小傻瓜啊做得好啊。然後揉揉他成云哥的頭說句辛苦了。

 

隨著一起居住的時間拉長，宿舍中的河成云，比姜丹尼爾想像的洩漏了更多，河成云比他之前認識的更喜歡使性子，也更容易暴躁，還會撒嬌，雖然撒嬌這個部分大部分是對著他們的智聖哥，但有時他自己也沒意識到做了這件事。

 

看著對著邕聖祐堪堪煞住撒嬌的河成云端起了哥哥的架子。姜丹尼爾噗哧一聲地笑了出來。

 

一旁的朴志訓看著他笑得不能自己，問他笑什麼，他只是停不下笑地揮了揮手表示沒什麼。

 

如果說出來不是顯得太像傻瓜了嗎？

 

雖然成云哥真的很可愛又有趣。他這樣想到。  
  
  
  
  
**"就算在那裡面徘徊一整天"  
"也只是我一個人感受到那份孤獨"**

 

 

 

一見鍾情與日久生情總是題目中唯二的選擇。但姜丹尼爾每次總覺得自己不屬於這其中之一。

 

因為他的陷入總是出現在某個瞬間，他會突然意識到自己愛著某個人，然後迅速的墜入情網不可自拔。他會無時無刻不想著那個他愛的人，希望能幫他做上所有他能做到的事。

 

所以他的愛情總是藏不住，所有的朋友都能在第一時間就看出來。但他也從來沒想過要隱瞞，因為這就是他的心意。他照著他的心意來做，明明白白毫無遮掩。

 

意識到愛上的那一瞬，是河成云笑著回覆他恭喜的那天，或許還開始的更早，但姜尼爾覺得沒什麼好計較的。

 

他也曾自白過自己是多情的類型，不僅如此，他還是黏人的類型，有很多時刻，姜丹尼爾都只想緊緊黏在自己喜歡的人身旁，黏在他成云哥身旁。

 

就算不在河成云的附近，姜丹尼爾的目光也會追尋著他，身體會自動的幫他移向他所在的地方。

 

他還幫他取了個暱稱，叫作又小又珍貴的成云哥。

當姜丹尼爾對著攝影機說時，他的語氣中充滿了滿滿的喜愛與自豪。

 

真的很可愛又很珍貴，真想要咬他一口。姜丹尼爾笑瞇了眼想。

 

而當姜丹尼爾看到自己生日時，河成云給他寫的信用小珍成署名時，他簡直要飛上了天去，他恨不得把他抱進自己的懷裡，親他一大口。

 

他在不知不覺間也對河成云變得越來越變本加厲，有時摟著有時抱著，有時還會搗亂地弄亂河成云的頭髮。姜丹尼爾看著眼前短短的髮尾，覺得自己的心情就像熱氣球般起飛著，他不自覺地呵呵地笑了出來然後撫了撫前面人的髮尾。

 

蹲在他前面的河成云動了動脖子覺得有些疑惑地側過頭看了他一眼

 

覺得癢？姜丹尼爾再度笑開了嘴，他心情很好的拿開了自己的手，放過了這個已經被他荼毒了一整節電台時間的哥哥。

 

當河成云在宿舍喊他狗狗，叫他過來時，姜丹尼爾一秒也沒猶豫地立刻跑了過去，他從沙發的後面弄亂了河成云的頭髮，然後偷偷摸了摸他耳尖。

 

「呀，想死嗎？」河成云氣憤地對姜丹尼爾叫道，但還是任由了他從後頭環住了自己。姜丹尼爾將全身的重量都壓到了河成云的肩上，惹得河成云嫌重的抱怨連連。

 

坐在一旁看了會他們打鬧的尹智聖，突然開口對姜丹尼爾說到

 

「尼爾啊，別太過分」不同尋常的口氣，讓姜丹尼爾愣了一下，河成云似乎也感受到了隊長此時不尋常的氛圍，他趕緊站起身伸了伸懶腰後說道

 

「沒錯沒錯，真是重死我了。」說完這句話，河成云就這樣丟下了姜丹尼爾腳底抹油的溜回了房間。

看到河成云逃跑似的回了房間，尹智聖回過頭對著姜丹尼爾繼續說。

 

「怎麼說，他也是哥哥」尹智聖溫柔的語調中帶著一絲的警告。

 

在這一刻，姜丹尼爾才知道，就算他再怎麼沈浸在他的喜歡中，就算他在怎麼認為他的喜愛是這麼明顯，但在這裡，這就只是個對年長哥哥的喜愛。

 

適度是可愛，過度就是逾越了。

 

如果姜丹尼爾沒有說出來，那就沒有人會去妄加猜測。

當然最重要的是，他的成云哥也從來不會發現。

  
  
  
  
**"I miss you so much"  
"直到現在才感受到我們之間的隔閡"  
"I miss you so much"  
"就這樣淚水流了出來"  
"可為何我要哭泣呢"**  
  
  


 

姜丹尼爾不知道是否有人看出了他的這些心思。

他想認識最久的智聖哥應該是知道的。而聖祐哥也許也知道這件事。這還是歸功於那天晚上他的表情管理失敗。

 

那是個難得沒有日程的晚上，在河成云走進他們房間時，姜丹尼爾正窩在自己的床上打電動，而邕聖祐正躺在尹智聖的床上看書。

 

「聖祐啊，你們要不要宵夜？我跟旼炫要煮拉麵來吃」穿著顯然比自己的身型大了一碼的衛衣，河成云晃到了他們的床中間問道。

 

姜丹尼爾從電動中抬起了頭，在看到站在他眼前的河成云的睡衣後，他眉開眼笑了起來，他說道

 

「喔，哥怎麼又穿這件像小不點的衣服」那邊的邕聖聽見他這麼說，馬上也不錯失機會地調侃道

 

「阿～好可愛」

 

河成云看著逗著他玩的他們，沒好氣地回到

 

「我就只有這件，穿起來最舒服」

 

「真的好可愛」不怕死的，邕聖祐又繼續逗了河成云一句。姜丹尼爾見河成云隱隱有爆發的跡象，馬上跳了起來，跟河成云站在了同一陣線。

 

「說什麼啊，我們成云哥可是最帥氣的」他摟了摟河成云的肩，挺直了身板捍衛道。

 

那邊的邕聖祐擺出了一副被他突然倒戈而難以置信的表情。

 

「不是，你們情境劇還演得不夠啊」河成云無語地看著他們兩個。正當姜丹尼爾還打算再接再厲地說下去時，一個熟悉的電話鈴聲響了起來。

 

姜丹尼爾跟邕聖祐對看了一眼，然後將視線投向了河成云的方向。因為他們兩都知道這首情歌是誰用的手機鈴聲。

 

姜丹尼爾還記得第一次聽見這個鈴聲時，金在奐還曾經調侃過河成云。

 

「很帥氣啊」那時的河成云只是不甚在意的敷衍金在奐道。

 

河成云從口袋中掏出了手機，在看了看來電者後，他抬起頭再度問向了他們。

 

「所以你們誰要拉麵？」

 

「我要」邕聖祐舉起手說道，而姜丹尼爾在想了想晚餐那些進到他肚子裡的五花肉後，咬咬牙拒絕道。

 

「我要忍著」

 

河成云點了點頭，拿著還響個不停的手機就出了房門，在門關上的瞬間，姜丹尼爾督見了河成云接起了手機。

 

不知道是接誰的電話。姜丹尼爾猜測著。他盯著關上的房門幾秒鐘後，又回到了自己的床上。

 

當他在等待遊戲重新登入時，再度看起書的邕聖祐突然對他說

 

「成云哥真有趣。」姜丹尼爾在聽到這句話後，也勾起了嘴角同意道。

 

「沒錯」

 

「說實在，雖然智聖哥人也很好，但果然還是成云哥跟我更親一點。」

 

「恩？」姜丹尼爾疑惑出聲，想著對方怎麼突然說起了這個話題。

 

「我好像沒跟你說過，我第一次跟成云哥說話時，是被他盯了有十分鐘後的事情。」邕聖祐放下書側過身撐著頭對他說道。

 

「哈哈，好可怕喔」姜丹尼爾想像了一下畫面，然後抬手遮著嘴笑了出來。

 

「但我那時特別感謝他，因為我當時太緊張了，都記不住編舞，被他前輩樣子一嚇，反而放鬆了下來。」

 

「他真的是個很好的哥。」邕聖祐不無懷念地感嘆道。

看著那邊有些真摯的邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾的心裡卻幼稚地比較了起來。

 

他想聖祐哥你才不會知道成云哥曾經為我做過了什麼。比起你，他對我更重要。

 

「不覺得很神奇嗎？成云哥跟所有人都處的很好。」毫無察覺他內心活動的邕聖祐繼續說道。

 

當然神奇。每每河成云同時讓笑點完全不同的他跟珍映笑起來時，姜丹尼爾都覺得非常神奇。

 

但同時這也令他非常嫉妒。

 

就好像除了他之外，河成云也扮演了其它所有人的人生中那個重要角色一般。

 

姜丹尼爾沒辦法不去嫉妒。

 

「不愧是人脈王⋯」

 

他還記得原本還有些驚嘆地說著這句話的邕聖祐在看到他的表情後，是怎樣的收住了自己的嘴。

 

姜丹尼爾其實也不記得自己當時是什麼樣的表情了，只知道當時的自己似乎都忘了要笑一下。

 

河成云的喊聲傳來時，恰巧解救了姜丹尼爾眼前的邕聖祐，他看著邕聖祐小心地看了一眼自己後，便離開了房門。

 

自那以後，姜丹尼爾就覺得他聖祐哥應該是察覺了他的心思。

 

說實在，姜丹尼爾有時也覺得嫉妒的自己很幼稚。

河成云的好人緣一項是眾所周知的事情，就連新聞都曾經報導過。

 

而且他也不只一次看到過。河成云把他在mv拍攝場所的自拍照傳到泰民line跟hotshot的群組中，他曾問過他成云哥為何這麼做，他只說是以前的習慣改不掉。

  
每一段的情誼，河成云都用心的聯繫著。

也就是因為這樣，他的身邊才會聚集那麼多優秀的人。

 

每當姜丹尼爾又看見哪個前輩抱了抱河成云，或哪個成員幫他整理頭髮時，姜丹尼爾都告訴著自己不要在意。但他如果能控制住，他也不會這麼深的陷入了吧。

有時他都會很想對著他成云哥說，不要走到哪去，也不要三心二意。

 

姜丹尼爾想就算他沒辦法像他旼炫哥那樣能溫柔的打點好成云哥的日常，但他也有他能做到的事情。

因此，每當到團體拍照時，姜丹尼爾總是會特別照顧地把不知為何跑到後頭去的河成云給拉到前頭來，或是在機場擁擠的人群中特別護著他。

 

而當有次河成云在鏡頭前對著他說很感謝他照顧他時，一旁的姜丹尼爾還是微笑了起來，雖然那只是代表了像大狗狗照顧小狗狗的那般，但還是讓他心滿意足地想道

 

他終於看到自己了。

 

 

**"Oh 想念你 想念你"  
"鏡子裡我獨自站著的模樣"  
"太陌生了 好害怕 我需要你"  
"現在才感受到的我實在太討厭了"**  
  
  
  


看著鏡中的自己，姜丹尼爾想著眼前疲憊的人真的是自己嗎？

 

為了跳舞，為了他的夢，姜丹尼爾很努力的走到了這裡。曾經的那個會因為一個鼓掌而開心的釜山少年，現在已經變成了受萬人矚目的中心。

 

他的每一個笑容與舉動，都會帶來無數的尖叫與歡呼。

而為了不負這些支持他的粉絲們，他認真的工作，展現出最好最明亮的自己。

 

因為忙才感覺活著。他是如此認為的。

  
  


姜丹尼爾再對著鏡子將眼睛瞇起的笑了笑，他的笑容還是跟以前一樣，但現在他卻看不出來自己開心了沒有。

 

他想是不是就是因為這個自信又開懷的笑容欺騙了大家，也欺騙了他自己。讓他誤以為自己早已受到了歡迎，大家也都看到了他的努力。

 

但明明姜丹尼爾早就知道的，跌落只是一瞬間的事。

 

明明以前就經歷過的，為什麼他總是在這種時候搞砸？攥緊自己放在洗手檯上面的手，姜丹尼爾懊惱自責的想。

 

為什麼總不會多想一想再行動呢？姜丹尼爾痛恨著他自己。

 

就因為他，他們即將的回歸也連帶著蒙上了陰影。

 

 

在跟著團員走上頒獎台時，姜丹尼爾只是默默的站在一旁走神著，雖然也想為了還支持著他擔心著他的粉絲們露出笑容，但他那太對不起成員的心，實在讓他提不起哪怕一絲的嘴角。他儘量管理著他的面部表情，努力的壓下他的失落與黯淡，希望不要被人察覺。

 

典禮的致詞一如既往的有趣，要是換作平時，他早已笑得合不攏嘴了。

 

「智聖哥真得好有趣啊！」河成云出聲時，姜丹尼爾才發現原來他身旁站著的人是他。

 

「搞笑！」河成云拍著手不住地笑著，他微微側過了頭問向姜丹尼爾道。

 

「不搞笑嗎？」姜丹尼爾看著身旁這個連眼睛都捨不得離開的哥哥，他勉強地勾起了嘴角回到。

 

「搞笑」

 

「那我們的姜丹尼爾先生⋯」邊微笑著，河成云也邊轉過了頭來看著他說

 

「就笑吧！」

 

姜丹尼爾看著自顧自說完話就回過頭來繼續對著台下粉絲比讚的河成云，他慢慢牽動了自己的嘴角淺淺地笑了，他舉起了手跟著眼前的男人也比起了一個讚。  
  
  
  


姜丹尼爾在凌晨來到他成云哥跟旼炫哥的門外時，其實不知道自己想要幹什麼。他睡不著，腦中似乎有著無數紛亂的思緒。

 

他想著他的媽媽，想著過去練習的自己，想著出道的那天，想著那些攻擊他的惡評，還有今天大家圍成圈的鼓勵。

 

最後是那天黑暗中的那個眼神，還有今天河成云的那句笑吧  
  
  
姜丹尼爾突然很想打開門進去跟他成云哥坦白一下。但最後他還是放開了握著門把的手，轉而坐了下來。

 

姜丹尼爾靠坐在門前，看著他們黑暗的客廳，突然輕聲地笑了出來。

 

「我可以跟你一輩子一起呢」姜丹尼爾帶著些苦澀自言自語道

 

原來這就是暗戀吶。姜丹尼爾自嘲地想道。

因為不是主動了就會得到。也不是願意照著自己的心意就能隨便說出。

  
而他們離解散就剩6個月。

 

  
  
**"Yeah 抱著如你這般美麗的花朵"  
"想要再次現在你面前 Yeah"  
"想要以比起那時還要帥氣的模樣"  
"出現在你面前 Yeah"**  
  
  
  
  
在幫著河成云將行李提下宿舍時，姜丹尼爾手心正冒著汗，在今天這種讓人惆悵的氣氛中，姜丹尼爾又比其他人多帶了一絲的緊張。

 

雖然不願來到，但今天是他們成員搬出宿舍的一天，這代表了wanna one的正式解散，前兩天的演唱會中他們所有人都好好地大哭了一場。  
  
姜丹尼爾不是個經常流淚的人，但那天的晚上他也只能鼻酸得不行。他還記得他是如何隨手擦掉了臉上的淚，然後激動又不捨地對著台下的粉絲們表達了自己的感謝。

 

這也是他唯一的一次，激動地搶在了大家的面前，把哭得不能自己的河成云給摟進了懷裡。  
  
  
在離別的那天坦白一切，是姜丹尼爾早就做好的決定。跟以往不同，這個選擇他考慮了很久，也深思熟慮了很久。  
  
  
提著行李來到門前時，河成云的經紀人早已等在那裡了。當姜丹尼爾正想將河成云的行李箱推向那邊等待的車時，車上下來了一個人。

「呦～哥」河成云拉了拉右肩上背著的包，馬上往前走了幾步迎上了眼前的男人。

 

姜丹尼爾認得眼前的男人，那個人是hotshot的隊長，崔晙赫前輩。他馬上直起了身對著崔晙赫鞠了個躬。

 

看到他如此的舉動，拿下河成云肩上的包的崔晙赫也立刻跟他鞠了個躬，然後走了過來伸出了自己的手說道

 

「你好，我是崔晙赫，成云在hotshot的隊長」姜丹尼爾握上眼前的手，趕緊也自我介紹道。

 

「我是姜丹尼爾，請多指教」姜丹尼爾一字一句的說道

 

「尷尬尷尬」不只何時已經來到崔晙赫身後的河成云，搭著他隊長的肩對著他們倆調笑道。

 

崔晙赫帶著無奈的笑側頭看了河成云一眼，然後又轉過來對著姜丹尼爾說。

 

「麻煩你們照顧他了」姜丹尼爾看了一眼彷彿一下小了好幾歲的河成云，他連忙回到

 

「哪裡，是成云哥照顧我們」

 

「說得沒錯吧，我是哥啊」河成云對著崔晙赫炫耀般地自豪道。

 

姜丹尼爾看著崔晙赫伸手在河成云的脖頸捏了捏，然後溫柔地說道

 

「是，是，做得可真好。」

 

一股熟悉的感覺襲來。姜丹尼爾止不住地覺得有哪裡不對了。

  
在崔晙赫接過河成云的行李，搬上車後，姜丹尼爾叫住了河成云。崔晙赫看了他們倆一眼，對著他點了點頭便上了車，留給了他們道別的時間。  
  
  
姜丹尼爾跟河成云走到了一旁。河成云率先給了他一個擁抱。

 

「我們尼爾，要保重啊」河成云拍了拍他的背後說道。姜丹尼爾也回抱著河成云說

 

「你也是，哥」  
  
  


當最後河成云鬆開了手解除這個擁緊的懷抱後，姜丹尼爾拉住了河成云的手。

 

他說，哥，我喜歡你。

 

照著他的心意原原本本的說了出來。  
  
  
  
  
**"So beautiful beautiful"  
"是否也在某個地方哭泣著呢"  
"不要離開 不要走 就算是說你愛我這樣的謊言"  
"因為不管說什麼我都喜歡"**  
  
  
  
  
「哥，我喜歡你」

 

姜丹尼爾看見河成云第一時間愣了一下，但隨即又馬上笑了出來。

 

「我也喜歡我們姜丹尼爾先生」河成云帶著喜愛說道。

 

「不是，哥，我愛你」

 

原本還在微笑著的河成云，在聽見姜丹尼爾的話後，漸漸收起了笑容。他看著眼前神情認真的姜丹尼爾，沈默了片刻後抿了抿自己的嘴唇開口道

 

「抱歉⋯⋯」

 

「哥沒辦法回應你」河成云正視著姜丹尼爾說道。

 

姜丹尼爾抓著河成云的手，覺得自己好像一下子踩空了。他看著眼前既沒有低下頭也沒有撇開自己眼睛的河成云。

 

姜丹尼爾痛苦地想，他是一點也沒有保留的拒絕了自己。

 

 

好殘忍又好帥氣。

 

 

姜丹尼爾低下了頭，他想著他該用什麼樣的表情來面對現在的這一切。

 

當他鬆開了河成云的手，姜丹尼爾抬起頭笑了。他努力地牽動了自己的嘴角後對著河成云說道

 

「我知道。」看著眼前的河成云似乎開了開口還想說些什麼，姜丹尼爾出聲打斷了他

 

「哥，我們頂點上見吧！」眼前的河成云看了看他，好心地沒有戳破他現在的偽裝，只是頓了頓後也對他說道

 

「⋯⋯頂點上見吧，尼爾」  
  
  
當河成云離開他的面前，轉身走向因為等得太久而下車查看的崔晙赫時，姜丹尼爾終於想起了那股熟悉感覺的原因了。

 

是那首情歌聲音的主人啊。  
  
  
  
  
**"Oh 想念你 想念你"  
"遠去的你最後的那句話"   
"太陌生了 好害怕 我需要你"  
"現在才感受到的我真是太討厭了"**  
  
  
  


姜丹尼爾看著河成云走近崔晙赫，也看著崔晙赫邊低下了頭邊摸著河成云的脖子問著。

雖然河成云就只是搖了搖頭，但是姜丹尼爾還是刺痛地發現他的成云哥把身體給靠了過去，就像是累癱的人那般，被他的隊長給摟進了懷裡。

 

姜丹尼爾想著他是否也曾經有那麼一次讓他的成云哥也這樣依靠過。

 

看著載著河成云與崔晙赫的車子從他的眼前離去，姜丹尼爾艱難地開了口，他對著自己最後一次的軟弱道。

 

「很害怕啊⋯⋯」  
  
  
  
  
**"像傻瓜般充滿遺憾的這首歌"  
"想要讓它觸碰到天空"  
"我那向著你徹夜無眠的祈禱"  
"想要讓它觸碰到你的心"**  
  
  


 

姜丹尼爾向右看去，背著光的河成云就這樣在他的眼中墊起了腳尖。

 


End file.
